


Smile For Me

by epicallyducky



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, oh god I'm SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallyducky/pseuds/epicallyducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> okay so if you follow me on tumblr and saw my post about how i accidentally deleted a draft i was working on here then just know that this isn't it. also i'm writing this with around one hour before the pax prime panel livestream so it's like 1:30 am

Sean looks down at his hand. His cold fingers are intertwined with someone else's.

 

"I'm never going to leave you, you know."

 

The fingers are warm against his.

 

"I know."

 

He swings his hand forward slightly, bringing the other hand with it. Mark takes a glance at him before returning his gaze to the sidewalk.

They walk; they walk and walk and walk, tangled fingers tightening around each other every now and then. Arms swing back and forth and the sight makes Sean chuckle softly.

 

"What is it?" Mark breathes out a laugh of his own, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Sean shakes his head, a small smile on his face, "I just..." he trails off. Mark gently pulls him closer to his side with where their hands join.

"You just what?" Mark prompts with a small smile on his face. He watches as Sean blinks, the sun outlining every detail of his face so perfectly Mark's chest squeezes. Squeezes so tight to the point of pain, but it's a good pain. A pain he could not comprehend when he first experienced it all those years ago. A pain he has learned to love and accept along with the bringer of the said pain.

 

"I just love you. A lot. God, you have no idea." Sean runs a hand through his hair and Mark laughs, a little louder this time. He grips the brunet's hand tighter for a split second.

"I love you, too. A lot. God,  _you_ have no idea." It was Sean's turn to laugh this time, and Mark is glad for it.

The air is warm and there's a gentle breeze quietly passing by them.  The sun sets before them and they're still walking the sidewalk that seems never-ending. The smell of grass and rain surrounds them and birds can be heard chirping in the distance. The two boys can both agree that it was a good day.

They don't know how long they've been walking; seemed like a lifetime. Mark does not remember why they started walking in the first place. He knows the reason is somewhere there in the back of his mind, and he knows Sean really does remember why they started walking, but he refuses to tell Mark; and Mark understands. Sean will tell him when he wants to.

Mark catches small glimpses of dark, red lines across Sean's arms in the brief moments they're hit with the looming sunlight. He stares.

Sean looks over at him.

"Hey," He says and it somewhat snaps Mark back into the same moment in time as Sean.

"Sorry." Mark tightens his fingers closer together again and the other boy shakes his head.

"No, it's fine. Jus' don't like you thinking about 'em." The raven-haired boy focuses on the sounds of the two pairs of feet dragging themselves across the pavement. He focuses on the sight of how long Sean's eyelashes are. He focuses on the feeling of Sean's fingers twined with his and how right it feels. He focuses on the thought that he wishes that he could bottle up the moment and come back to open it to relive it over and over again.

 

Mark feels something wet roll down his cheek and his free hand comes up to touch it. When had he started crying?

"Shh, hey. Hey, look at me," The two stop walking and Sean's hand leaves Mark. They both wished their hands were still together where they belonged.

Sean brings his hands up to carefully hold Mark's face. Mark's breathing quickens as more tears start to flow down his face and Sean uses his thumb to wipe them away.

 

"Smile for me." Sean says softly, eyes crinkling as he looks into Mark's eyes. Mark opens his mouth to say something but a sob comes out instead. Sean smiles sadly.

 

"Please?" Mark's hands move to rest on top of Sean's.

 

"I'm never going to leave you." He says once more. Sean's smile wavers.

 

"I know."

 

Mark opens his eyes.

 

His hands are cold.

**Author's Note:**

> shit sorry ~~not really tbh~~
> 
> also if you don't get the ending, long story short: jack's dead. and mark was dreaming.


End file.
